Demigods, Wizards and a Terrible Thing Called Time
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: All her life Jane just wanted to find Harry and keep him safe. But it seemed as if Fate itself just wanted to keep them apart. So of course it took Jane going to a brand new country meeting a brand new species and traveling through time to find him again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The orange tabby stumbled as she escaped the wreckage of what was once her home. She probably could've still survived there, she thought, but there was so much death and destruction; so much fear and sadness; so much hatred and regret- all within the home of a man, a woman, their son, and his cat.

She had watched over the boy as he slept each night, she not sleeping herself for fear of what was to come. The father worried over the pet; the mother worried over her son; the kitten worried over all three of them, for she knew that she would be the only Potter to live peacefully, if not happily.

And just now, they were gone- that kind family of three. The mother and father, trapped in that mess of a house, long since dead; and the boy, the beautiful, wonderful, _terrible _baby boy, had been taken away by a man with a motorcycle.

And Jane,- the cat, you see, her name was Jane- Jane was left all alone, forced to fend for herself, and unable to protect the little boy whose life, she knew, would only just get worse.

And it did. I'm sure you all know the story of Harry Potter, unless you're either a muggle or an idiot. You know how sad and harsh and terrible Harry's life was.

And I'm not saying Jane's was any better. Most people would actually say it was worse. But Jane thought her life a luxury compared to the poor boy she left behind. But it was hard to always find food or shelter for the night. Especially since Jane was no longer an orange kitten whose face looked like she had run face-first into a brick wall.

Jane was now a twelve-year-old girl.

A human girl.

A human girl who cried at night in fear for a boy she barely even knew.

But she dreamed of him. Every night, she dreamed of that little boy, not so little anymore, and every night, she awoke crying, wishing she could find that boy, protect him, and finally be the sister he deserved.

At least, she thought of herself as his sister. She didn't know if they were related biologically at all, but even if they weren't, she was his protector, and to her, that's what "sister" meant.

After being awakened by a particularly nasty flashback, Jane sat up on the ground in the alley she'd found the night before. The dream had been one she'd had many times before, so the girl wasn't sure what had woken her, but then she heard it- a tapping sound on the wall behind her.

Jane's eyes widened as she realized what was happening and she quickly scrambled out of the way before the wall imploded and a girl tumbled through the hole.

Jane stood back, eyes wide, as the strange girl sat back on her feet and watched Jane with interest.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked, her voice with an American accent.

"Who are _you_?" Jane returned, her own accent matching her British surroundings.

"I asked first," the American argued.

"I asked second," Jane countered.

The stranger sighed. "Why does every stinkin' person in this whole stinkin' country say that?" she muttered.

"Fine. I'm Jane," the Brit finally gave in.

The other girl looked up. "Eleanor," she returned. "Oh, and by the way," Eleanor snapped her fingers.

Jane wasn't sure if that was supposed to do anything, but Eleanor seemed pretty proud of herself. Eleanor then smirked to herself and did something Jane could only describe as "interesting".

The American held up two fingers pressed together and waved them in front of Jane's face in a rainbow-shape.

"I am not here," she said in a hypnotizing **(A/N: Jedi!) **voice.

Confused, Jane copied the gesture, thinking it was some American tradition or something, and said, in a similar tone, "Yes you are."

Eleanor frowned and snapped her fingers again, a bit more frantically this time.

"No, I'm not," she assured Jane, doing the finger-rainbow thing again.

Jane blinked once. Twice. What was _wrong _with this girl?

Abandoning the rainbow gesture, Jane pointed out, "Yes. You are. You're _right _there."

Eleanor scowled at Jane; then studied her right hand.

"Why aren't you working?" she muttered, snapping her fingers repeatedly again. "You always work. The only time you don't work is when…"

Eleanor slowly looked up at Jane. That gave Jane a chance to actually get a good look at the girl.

Her hair was a dirty blonde, while Jane's was dark red, with bits of wood and plaster in the American's from tumbling through a wall. Her eyes were a strange gray that Jane had never seen before on a person and wasn't sure if it was quite natural, since her own were hazelish.

Concentrating on Eleanor again, Jane noticed that the American was staring thoughtfully at her.

"Are you a half-blood?"

Jane frowned. She didn't know. She knew the meaning of the term, of course, but since she didn't know her real birth parents, she wasn't sure. However…if she thought of _Harry's _parents….

"I believe so, yes," Jane replied to Eleanor's question.

The American grinned. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. "This is great! I thought I was the only half-blood in England!"

This comment confused Jane, since thought half-bloods were quite common in the Wizarding World, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh my gods! I'll have to tell Annabeth!" Eleanor continued. "Or…" she seemed to have a sudden thought. "I could show her…"

Eleanor turned to Jane and smiled evilly.

"Hey, Jane," she began. "You ever been to New York?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola peoples of Earth and otherwise. Sorry it's been a while since updating happened, but you know, life and such, so… yeah. Luckily, Smart Girl forced me to write more, and I just now got around to updating it. So, here we are. :) Hope you like the chapter- I haven't decided whether it's long or short, but sorry if it's too much of either- and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Two

"So, why are we going to New York?" Jane asked as yet another shirt landed on her head.

She and Eleanor were inside the house Eleanor had crashed out of—"The Place', the American called it. Eleanor was "packing", which, to her, meant "pulling completely random stuff out of a drawer and throwing them behind her where, unfortunately, Jane happened to be standing."

"So my sister can meet you," Eleanor answered the question as she pulled a mini statue out of the drawer and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Why do we have to go all the way there?" Jane questioned as she dodged the small sculpture. "Have you never heard of a telephone?"

Eleanor shrugged, finally pulling whatever she'd been looking for out of the drawer. "No phone in The Place, wizard house and all; a cell would attract monsters—you know that—and an IM takes too much time—plus I'm out of drachmas, but that's besides the point."

Eleanor then turned to face Jane, holding up the object she'd found. It looked like a small remote control with only one button. "Ready?" Eleanor asked.

Jane frowned, eyeing the strange object warily. "I suppose it depends; what's that?"

Eleanor glanced down at the device in her hand. "What, this?" Jane nodded, and the American grinned proudly. "_This _is my Illegal Apparition Allowance Remote. It lets me apparate to and from camp, without being… _detected _by the Ministry. It'll let you travel too."

Jane blinked. "You can apparate?" Eleanor nodded, still grinning. "_Illegally?_"

Eleanor shrugged. "Technically, yeah. But only to and from camp. And don't worry—we won't get caught."

Jane stepped back a bit, becoming more unsure about this by the minute. She didn't know why she was even listening to this girl in the first place, especially when illegal practices were involved, but Eleanor seemed so sure of herself that it was important for Jane to go to New York with her.

Before she could make a decision, though, Jane heard a loud growling coming from behind her.

"Hmm," Eleanor muttered. "I figured that thing would just leave when I crashed out of the house. Apparently not."

Jane stayed perfectly still, eyes wide. She didn't know what the "thing" Eleanor was talking about was, but she knew it was dangerous.

In front of her, Eleanor put her apparating device in her pocket and pulled a bronze dagger out of her boot. She held up the knife in a throwing stance; then yelled, "Jane, duck!"

Jane obeyed the order and dropped to the ground, just as Eleanor's dagger flew over her head. Jane spun around to see a giant black dog, and a knife stuck in the wall a few centimeters from the monster's head.

"Well, that didn't work," Eleanor muttered.

Jane rolled her eyes. Then she leapt up and grabbed Eleanor by the arm while simultaneously grabbing the remote in her pocket. Just as the giant dog charged towards them, Jane pressed the button.

* * *

><p>When the world went into focus again, Jane let go of Eleanor and stumbled back, trying to get her bearings. The two girls stood on a hill overlooking a large field where hundreds of teenagers performed various camp-like activities.<p>

"Dude!" Eleanor exclaimed angrily. "You made me lose my knife!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll get you a new one," she promised.

"It's not that easy," Eleanor protested. "You can't just go to a CVS and buy a Celestial Bronze dagger. Well, except that one that the Hermes kids set up, but that one's in _Jersey. _And _no _one likes Jersey. Not even the people who live there. Trust me; I have a half-sister from Jersey and she complains all the time."

**(A/N: Sorry to anyone in New Jersey. I didn't mean to be offensive. I apologize if I was there)**

Jane stared at the girl, wondering if she got off topic like that often. If so, it would be very hard to carry on a serious conversation with her.

"Anyway," Jane said, gesturing to the field in front of them. "What is this place/'

"Well—" Eleanor began, but Jane cut her off by screaming when she saw the being that had joined them on the hill.

"Oh, my—is that a dragon?" Jane exclaimed.

Eleanor knelt in front of the winged monster. "Yep. His name's Peleus, and he loves me." She reached out to pet the monster, but he snapped at her hand, almost biting her finger off. She quickly pulled it away. "Usually."

Jane shook her head. "New Yorkers are so weird," she muttered. "Pet dragons."

"You get used to it," Eleanor said. "Besides, there are weirder things here."

"Yes," Jane replied. "And here is _where, _exactly?"

Eleanor stood and put her hand on Jane's shoulder, turning her to face the field. "Jane," she said. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: Well, there's that. I hope you guys liked it, and I swear on the River Styx (*thunder, thunder, thunder*) that the next chapter will come sooner. Also, something I didn't mention before- this story is an AU from the HP and PJO timelines. Technically, the HP series (or, at least, most of it) takes place at least a decade before PJO, so we're just gonna ignore that and pretend they're at the same time. Deal? Also, this takes place in between CoS and PoA and after TLO (as of now; I might change that for the next chapter). Anyway, please review and I'll try to update again soon! **


End file.
